Pillars of the World
by Aria6
Summary: Reality has come apart and a strange singularity has formed. Humanity survives as best it can as the pillars hold what is left together. Yet, Hector doesn't care... he's just having fun. Having stolen the Argo, he's putting together a team of heroes, not knowing that they might be the last hope of humanity. But what are the pillars of the world? M/M, F/M, rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Robin sat on a bench beneath the small window of his cell, shoulders slumping in a quiet despair he would never show to his captors.

He'd just tried to help someone. A young girl who was being harassed by a pack of boys, throwing rocks and cow turds at her. Robin had driven them off and helped the crying girl home. How could he have known one of the little maggots was the son of the local lord? Normally that wouldn't have been much of a problem but the bastard was clever. He'd gotten the innkeeper to spike Robin's beer and when he'd woken up the next day, he'd been here. Vaguely, Robin wondered if there would be any kind of trial or if he'd just quietly vanish.

"Hey." Robin blinked and looked up, seeing a dark face gazing down from the window. A face there was not unusual – there was ivy on the outside of the jail, the little street urchins often climbed up it and would sneak him pieces of apples – but this was an adult. "Robin Hood." …What?!

"How do you know my name?" Robin said, standing and moving away from the window so he could get a better look. The stranger in the window had very dark skin, but it went oddly with his features, which were not Moorish. His eyes were golden and colder than snow in the winter. His hair was cropped short and a shocking shade of white.

"I know you. Do you know me?" Robin shook his head and the other man sighed before chuckling softly, a dry, dusty sound that made Robin think of crypts and dead things. "What a shame. I would have liked to know my name."

"You don't know your own name?" Robin asked, staring at the stranger. He shifted slightly and Robin could see gold on his black jacket. Who was he, to wear such finery?

"No. I lost it in the sundering." Sundering? "I remember that I knew you. I remember I didn't like you." Uh… wonderful? "Always helping others like a little hero, despite the fact that they curse you and despise you. Pathetic." Robin would have been offended – actually, he was offended – but it sounded like the man was reciting by rote, not saying what he believed. "Now, though, I am nothing but a killer and a tool of murder. You mean nothing to me… but I'd hoped you could tell me my name."

"Well, I can't. Was there anything else you wanted?" Robin snapped, wanting the stranger to go away. He carried an air of danger that put Robin's teeth on edge, even safely behind iron bars. The stranger looked away from him, his brows knitting.

"I think there was something I was supposed to tell you. What was it?" How would he know?! "Oh… yes, that was it. If you value your internal organs, stay away from the window." Then the man was dropping down and Robin's eyes went wide.

"Wait!" He ran to the window but it was already too late. The stranger had dropped down to the ground, taking the impact easily before loping off. Robin gripped the bars of his window, cursing beneath his breath. "Damn him!" What in hell did that mean?! Someone was planning a jailbreak? But who would do that for him?

Robin could only wait and see.

* * *

Two days later, Robin was getting very frustrated.

The little bench beneath the window was the most comfortable part of his cell. He could sit there and sleep there. The rest of the cell was cold stone and not very nice to rest on, compared to the wood of the bench. The bench was bolted to the floor, unfortunately – it couldn't be used as a weapon – but it was still the only comfort he had and Robin couldn't use it. It was beyond annoying!

"Was he lying to me?" Robin muttered to himself, gazing at the bench longingly from his seat on the floor. "But why?" Just to torment him? It seemed so incredibly petty though. No, he shouldn't do it, even though the bench would be so much more comfortable than the hard stone. Although, perhaps for just a – wait, what was that sound, like a descending note - ?

Then the window and wall in front of him exploded.

"…!" Robin instinctively shielded his face as shards of stone showered over him. Lowering his hand, he stared at the devastation in front of him. "…!" The whole wall had been blown out and little bits of stone dropped with tiny tinks.

"Oh my darling you did it! And with such perfectly manly grace! What stunning ability, what glory in motion!" That was a female voice and while it was hard to just from tone, Robin thought she sounded like you could look into her ear and see daylight.

"Of course Arty. I am perfection after all." And that male voice sounded like someone Robin would hate on principle, smug and insufferably noble. Poking his head out of the ruined wall he spotted the speakers on a nearby roof. Confirming his impressions, the woman was dressed in a red outfit that a street whore wouldn't wear. Her male companion was a statuesque man with a mane of gold hair. He was wearing an odd outfit of flowing white with a girdle of gold. He was holding a beautiful longbow, gilded and glittering in the sun.

"Hoi, Robin!" Still shocked, Robin looked down to see a man with brown hair and a beard smiling up at him and waving. "Quick, jump down!" That recalled him to reality and Robin heard the shouts and pounding of feet from within the jail.

Robin jumped – it was barely two stories, not a problem – and landed easily, flexing his legs. The stranger grabbed his hand – his other was full of an impressive spear – and pulled him along. There was a strange, explosive sound and as they exited the alleyway Robin saw the black man and three dead guards, all with ruined faces. He was holding strange weapons like nothing Robin had seen before.

"Hurry!" He barked before levelling one of those weapons at the jail. The guards were sensible enough not to just rush out now and his next shot just chipped the stone. Robin realized he was shooting something like arrows? Then he was being shoved into a carriage? Robin landed on red cushions as the woman and man who'd shot open his cell slipped in.

"Tee hee! Hector driving again! We're going to have so much fun darling!" The woman clapped her hands together and Robin couldn't help but stare at her bosom. It was completely on display, only the nipples hidden by a bit of red leather.

"Yes indeed – " Then something landed on top and the carriage took off like a rocket. Robin yelped in pure fear as they started picking up speed.

"Why are you –" BOUNCE! "Helping – " The structure rattled as several crossbow bolts poked through the right side of the carriage. "Meeeeeee?" Robin didn't mean to yodel but they were going so fast! Mortal horses couldn't go this fast, could they?

"Because you are Robin Hood! One of the great heroes of your age!" The man said with a brilliant smile. Robin vaguely noticed that he was even handsomer close up. How could any human be that attractive? And that girdle thing really was gold. The man was wearing a fortune!

"I'm not a hero!" Robin shouted as the carriage rattled violently. Then it took a corner and Robin frantically grabbed at the edges, his hand touching precious gilding and finely carved wood. The whole carriage balanced on two wheels and Robin sincerely thought they were going over but then it righted itself with a crash. The woman and man across from him both laughed. Through his pure terror, Robin decided they were both completely insane.

"It's a wonderful ride! Wonderful! Go faster Hector, go faster!" OH DEAR GODS! Robin opened his mouth to plead for mercy but she was still talking. "Ory, take my virginity right now! Speeding in an out of control chariot, our lives on the line, heroically saving – mph!" Robin stared as they kissed with wild passion. That woman could not possibly be a virgin. He didn't believe it for a moment.

Still pondering the complete insanity of what was happening to him, Robin held on for dear life, looking out the window and seeing the scenery whizzing by. Then his eyes widened as he realized what they were about to reach.

"No, the gates – " Robin started but then there was a tremendous explosion. Robin was vaguely aware of a rain of wood and realized the gates had just exploded before the carriage rocketed through at full speed. His fingers dug into the plush red cushions, tearing the fabric as the ride got even rougher. "Are you people insane?!" He shouted but no one paid the least bit of attention.

The hair-raising ride lasted for what felt like hours. Finally, though, the carriage slowed. Robin thought he was imagining it at first but their speed gradually lowered until it was a soft trot.

"Aw, the fun is over. Hector, why did you slow down? It's not like the horses get tired!" The woman complained and Robin felt like he was reaching the end of his rope.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?" Robin demanded, fed up. They both looked at him like they'd just remembered he was there.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Orion and this is my goddess, Artemis," the man said and Robin wanted to roll his eyes. Goddess… ugh. "The man driving the chariot is Hector, captain of the _Andromache._ " Captain? That was odd, they were weeks from the sea. "The two on the roof are Blade and Mephistopheles." Blade, that sounded like a name they might have given that black man. Mephistopheles, though, that was the name of a demon –

"Tick tock, tick tock, BOOM!" A head dropped down into their view, outside the window. Robin stared as he saw dead white skin and peculiar, violet eyes, blue and red eyes. The stranger's lips were blue and his teeth were very white, as he grinned widely. "I made it explode so nicely, yes I did! Oh but can I join you? Someone wants to make my head go boom hehe!"

"Sure, join us!" Artemis chirped and the door was opening. At the current speed it was safe enough and the stranger slithered inside. Robin swallowed hard as he got a good look. The crazy hat, the mismatched vest and patterned tights… Robin could easily imagine this man as a demon. The wide grin and crazy laughter didn't help. "This is Mephistopheles! He blew up the gate with his tick-tock bomb so we could get away!"

"Teehehehe haahaha fweeheehee fufufu – URK!" Orion had helpfully punched the 'demon' in the stomach. "Oh thank you I got stuck again I did! I'm in a bit of rough shape I'll need another apple soon~"

"Mention it to Hector," Orion advised before smiling at Robin. Despite the smug, noble air the man carried, he seemed friendly enough. "Mephistopheles here is a homunculus. Normally, he'd be dead by now from old age but we have magical apples that reverse the deterioration." Really. Normally Robin would have labelled that bullshit – magic was rare – but these people did scream 'magic' to him. Then Mephistopheles flopped into the seat beside him and Robin gave him as much room as he could.

They travelled for a few more hours, but the ride was smooth and comfortable. A bit too smooth. Robin had never ridden in a carriage before but he knew carts and they bounced and jostled over all the potholes. The carriage was bouncing a little but nothing like it. Robin wondered if it was just very well built, with better shock absorbers, or was this another bit of magic?

"Where are you taking me?" Robin finally asked Mephistopheles. Orion and Artemis were snogging again. The demon grinned.

"To our ship, the _Andromache!_ We have it beached in a field tee hee hee!" …Okay, he was completely insane. "You think I'm crazy? But it's a great opportunity to pitch the hull! Or is that patch it? I don't know much about boats."

"Ship – mrph…" Orion's correction was very brief and Robin felt like he was getting a headache. But then Mephistopheles kept talking.

"Have you heard of Jason and the Argonauts, hehehehe?" Robin blinked but nodded. He'd listened to a storyteller one time who'd gone over the old myths. "We stole his ship hahahaha! Hector left him marooned on an island! Then we renamed it! That's the _Andromache!"_

"But… but that's impossible! Jason died… a long time… ago…" Robin trailed off as Mephistopheles grinned at him widely. It was an incredible creepy sight.

"So did I! So did you! So did Orion and Hector and Blade and all! Don't you remember?" Mephistopheles asked and Robin hesitated. For a brief moment he remembered… a monastery. A woman, a beautiful woman with a warm smile. Pain, so much pain and then a growing weakness and his own hand, lifted, with blood on the palm…

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine," Robin muttered, denying the images (memories) with all his heart. He wasn't dead, no matter what the demon said. He didn't know that woman and he didn't like monastery's. That wasn't going to happen. Mephistopheles tittered madly, and something golden ran down his arm. Robin looked at it and saw it was a mechanical insect? That looked like a clock? It was the oddest thing he'd seen in his life.

Then the carriage was slowing before coming to a gentle stop. Robin exited with alacrity and stared as the dark man jumped down beside him. In front of him, displayed in all its glory, was a ship. Robin knew nothing about seafaring but it was a large thing, capable of holding a great many people. And it was right in the middle of a large meadow, surrounded by green grass and spring blossoms. How had it gotten here? The whole thing was mad! Then the man with the brown hair and the beard – Hector – hopped off the carriage and Robin turned to look at him.

"Look, I appreciate the rescue. But what do you want from me?" Robin asked, determined to get to the bottom of this. Hector smiled at him and it was so friendly that Robin instinctively distrusted it.

"Well, you see Robin Hood, I am Hector, formerly of Troy. This ship of mine used to be the _Argo_ , belonging to Jason. It's a magical artifact in and of itself. Do you know how it works?" Robin shook his head, holding back his impatience. This had to have a point. "It gains power the more Heroic Spirits it contains. So I'm always on the lookout for new Heroic Spirits and Orion and Artemis – I was so lucky to meet them – have a nose for sniffing them out. I want to add you to the _Andromache's_ crew. You are a hero, a legend, and will add power to it just by being here. What do you say?" …Robin really didn't want to go to sea. He'd never been on a boat in his life, it wasn't in his comfort zone. But… something about that question…

"What happens if I refuse?" Robin asked warily and Hector's smile became very innocent. Too innocent.

"Oh, well, Blade had an idea for that!" …Uh… "We'll just take you prisoner, wait until a reward is posted and have some of the rank and file take you back to claim it." Robin looked around and realized that Blade was to one side of him, Mephistopheles on the other. The demon gave him a wide grin as the dark man smiled and stroked the handle of one of his weapons. "After all, we do have to get something for rescuing you, don't we?"

"Fine, I'll join your crew," Robin said, giving up. He could escape later if he hated it. Although. "We do get paid right?" Hector clapped him on the shoulder with a smile before steering him towards the ship.

"Of course! I'm running this as a cooperative actually, everyone gets a share of the profits." That sounded good at least. "And there's all kinds of places to spend it! Let me introduce you to our lovely witch, the beautiful Medea…" Robin went along as he was introduced to everyone and decided to make the best of it.

It would certainly be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_This will be the fifth time Arjuna has killed me._

Karna's arms felt leaden and his steps slow as he fought with Arjuna across the barren, volcanic landscape. His brother's arrows were fast as ever and Karna vaguely knew he was embracing death, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Because he was remembering. The first time Arjuna had killed him, of course, but that was not meaningful. The second, third, fourth and now fifth times though…

Arjuna had him on his back then, an arrow pointed between his eyes. Karna could have stopped it with a mana burst but he didn't and blood briefly hazed his vision before there was an odd, lurching sensation. Dark haze clouded his vision and it felt like Karna was moving very quickly, yet not moving at all. Then it jolted and –

"Here we are again," Arjuna was across from him, holding his bow and staring at Karna with the resolve of pure destiny.

"Yes, we are," Karna agreed automatically before catching himself. "Arjuna, something is – " Then the first arrows were fired and Karna had to fight. Arjuna wouldn't listen!

This time, as they fought, Karna shook off the malaise he'd been engulfed in and tried to think. They were in a volcanic landscape, full of dark stone that threatened to cut and tear. There was even a lava flow, something that had to be avoided. The sky above them was dark, hazed with soot and glowing with a malignant light. If they moved far enough, there would be a strange haze, something they both instinctively avoided. Where was this place?

And the battle was looping. Karna remembered as he created a ball of fire in his hand and blew it at Arjuna, little mana bursts. Over and over, Arjuna killed him, and the battle began again. Why? Why was this happening to them? And what could he do to change it?

 _Kill Arjuna._ Karna's eyes narrowed as he devoted himself to the battle with all his might. Perhaps that was the key. Perhaps, to escape this place, he needed to kill his brother.

That thought brought fire to his weapon and energy to his limbs. Feeling truly committed for the first time since he'd become aware of the looping, Karna fought with vigor and skill. It helped that he remembered. While he couldn't predict Arjuna's precise actions, Karna could remember the shape of the prior battles and the features of the battlefield. He could use them to his advantage.

It worked. Karna managed to overmaster Arjuna and savored the impact, the shocked surprise on Arjuna's face as blood gushed from the mortal wound. His brother staggered and fell as Karna landed on his feet to see what would happen next –

 _Lurch._

"Here we are… again…?" Karna silently cursed the failure of his plan… well, it had been obvious, he'd had to try it… but then was distracted by the hesitation in Arjuna's voice. Karna managed to avoid saying his own line, clamping his lips tightly shut. Arjuna's bow was held laxly in his hands, as he looked puzzled and unhappy. "You… just killed me. That wasn't supposed to happen. I am fated to kill you." Arjuna sounded offended by the change and a juvenile impulse made Karna want to toss a piece of volcanic rock at him. He mastered it and responded calmly.

"We are repeating our actions, over and over. I thought perhaps killing you would free me." Karna had also expected Arjuna to remain dead, but he wasn't going to say that. Particularly when Arjuna was finally listening. What had changed? …Ah, the shock of being killed had made his brother realize something wasn't right. Arjuna was beginning to scowl, now.

"I remember now. That was the sixth time we fought." Yes. "Where are we?" Arjuna turned to gaze over the volcanic plains and Karna could only shrug.

"Perhaps he should explore," he suggested and Arjuna nodded distantly before walking away purposefully. The direction was random but with no better idea, Karna followed behind. He rested his golden spear on his shoulder and noted that Arjuna had his bow at the ready.

Finally exploring their surroundings, Karna and Arjuna were able to quickly define it as a small block of land. Small because at the edges, a great mist sprang up, shading the land and giving Karna a feeling of danger. If they could not pass through it, they were trapped. As they both stood gazing into that mist, Karna felt more and more that there was only one thing to do.

"We must go," Karna finally stated and Arjuna shot him an indecipherable look.

"It is dangerous." Yes, he felt that, they both did. "Are you sure?" His brother asked and Karna gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"I am sure we cannot remain here. I feel that my body is flesh. If we do not kill each other and restart the loop, we will die from lack of water." Starvation would not be an issue, with no water at all. Arjuna's eyes widened and from the shock on his face, he hadn't considered that. As Karna watched, his brother swallowed.

"Now I'm thirsty. Thank you very much," Arjuna muttered and Karna held back temptation to tell him he was welcome. Instead, he turned away and began to walk forward. "Karna, wait!" Arjuna probably didn't mean to grab his hand. He was likely aiming for an arm. But Karna turned and offered his hand and Arjuna grasped it. As he did, Karna noticed his hands were long fingered, very solid and heavily callused from his bow and lance. It was odd holding hands with his brother… but not too odd. The way Arjuna gripped him harshly, nails biting into Karna's skin, was true to their relationship.

Karna continued to walk, Arjuna's hand grounding him as the mist closed in and reality dropped away.

* * *

The mist cleared with a shocking abruptness.

Karna blinked as the world suddenly swam into focus around him. He was on a surface that was moving, ever so slightly, beneath his feet. Looking at the floor he saw it was wood, warm and well polished. There was a soft humming sound and Karna blinked as he heard Arjuna's indrawn breath. Looking up, Karna tried to spot what his brother had –

It was a woman. Karna suddenly realized they were in a cabin, personal quarters of some sort. Vaguely he was aware of a disarranged bed and a little counter covered in cosmetics but Karna's real attention was riveted to a very shapely bottom. The woman was in the act of pulling on her panties and Karna swallowed as frilly blue lace delicately slid over flawless skin before nesting neatly against the curve of her ass, hiding what had just been on display. Karna was the son of a god and not entirely mortal, but still a man. He couldn't help but stare in lust as the woman shook out her hair, warm brown curls that reached halfway down her back, then turned around. Karna's eyes went to the obvious place – she was wearing no bra – and he saw her breasts were as beautifully formed as the rest of her, pear shaped and abundant without being overwhelming –

Then, of course, she screamed.

"MEDEA! HECTOR!" Oh dear. Karna ducked as a bottle of cosmetics headed for his face. Arjuna was trying to pull him out and Karna realized that was a very good idea, following him out the door. "HELP!"

What followed was confusing and chaotic as several powerful warriors converged on them. Theoretically, Karna could have escaped. But he realized where he was now… a sailing ship. And you did not use the fires of Surya on a ship unless you liked to swim, something he was still hoping to avoid. So when he realized they were not trying to kill him, Karna did not resist too much, letting himself be disarmed and 'captured'. Arjuna put up more of a fight and Karna was mildly impressed when a furious man with brown hair knocked his brother off his feet with a single blow. He didn't quite render Arjuna unconscious and his brother was dragged to Karna's side, blood on his face. They were both forced to their knees in front of the brown-haired man. He wore a long, green cloak with a golden pin and carried an impressive spear.

"Who the hell are you two and why were you trying to rape my sister?!" The furious man demanded and Karna blinked at the accusation. Although… it was logical enough, really…

"We were not. We were accidentally brought to this place after walking into a strange mist," Karna said calmly as Arjuna spat out a bit of blood. He was looking worse for wear. The man frowned, still enraged, but a feminine voice interrupted.

"No, brother, they were just… standing there… looking at me…" Karna looked over his shoulder to see the woman had thrown on a dress, light blue and caught under the bosom and shoulders with golden chains. For the first time, Karna really noticed her face – mildly shameful but he was still a man – and she was beautiful. Delicate features that were fresh and innocent, very fine skin delicately shaded with pink and cerulean blue eyes. The main resemblance to her brother was her hair, the exact same shade of warm brown. Beside her was another woman, glaring at them both poisonously. She had long purple hair and had oddly pointed ears. Her gown was a shade of purple that matched her hair and she was holding a staff. As Karna watched, that woman put a hand on the younger woman's arm, gently pulling her back so she was interposed between them.

"Hm." Karna's attention went back to the man. To his relief, the fury was easing, although he still seemed angry. "A mist… what happened?" The stranger asked and Karna thought it would be best to tell him the truth.

"We were trapped in a piece of looping time." That was the best way he could think to describe it. The man looked surprised but showed no disbelief, which was interesting. "We managed to break free and found we were in a small, volcanic landscape surrounded by mist. With no other options, we walked into it."

"We exited in your sister's room. I most humbly apologize, we meant no disrespect," Arjuna said, regaining his voice. He was still being held in place by two burly mean, including a very tall, handsome one who seemed divine to Karna. Karna casually glanced at his own captors. One of them had a strange weapon levelled at his head. With Kavacha and Kundala, he was sure he could escape, but the problem of being on a ship still existed. Karna desperately did not want to swim.

Fortunately, it was not necessary.

"Hm, well, I don't disbelieve you. I'm Hector, formerly of Troy. My sister is Polyxena," Hector said and Karna glanced at her again. She waved with a small smile but the older woman – her mentor, perhaps? – whispered something in her ear. "May I have your names?"

"Arjuna, son of Indra, god of thunder," Arjuna said. "This is my half-brother Karna. We share a mother but his father is Surya, god of the sun." Karna vaguely wanted to correct Arjuna – he did not think of Kunti as his mother – but the man across from them was suddenly interested.

"God of the sun? A solar deity?" Hector asked him directly and Karna nodded, wondering why it mattered. "Ah, that's it! Do you think so Medea?"

"It's likely," the woman with the purple hair said grudgingly. "Like calls to like, it's a basic rule of magic."

"What do you mean?" Karna asked, unable to restrain his curiosity. Hector smiled at him and Karna blinked in surprise. It made the other man look incredibly friendly, something that had been lacking until now.

"Ah, you see, Polyxena is actually my half-sister. Her father is Apollo, our god of the sun." Karna looked at the woman again. Now that he knew, he could sense the power of divinity in her. "Travelling through the mist can take you to new and novel lands, but it's unsafe unless you have great magical power, like my ship and Medea. Divine blood isn't enough," Hector said cheerfully. "You were lucky not to be lost forever! It probably only didn't happen because Poly's power called to yours." Karna considered that and after a moment, decided it was likely. "I think you can let them up." That would be nice. The grip on Karna eased and he was allowed to climb to his feet. Arjuna did as well, wavering slightly as he stood. Karna reached out to steady him but Arjuna brushed his hand away, finding his balance. "Well, now that you're free, what are you looking for? What is your wish?" Wish?

"I want to go home," Arjuna said and Karna felt the same desire, abrupt and powerful. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his Duryodhana again.

"I want to go home as well," Karna said and saw Hector's smile dim, becoming tired and tinged with bitterness.

"Ah, the most impossible of wishes." Hector shook his head before laughing, softly. "I've almost given up on finding Troy. I think it doesn't exist anymore. Your homeland might not, either." … "Or even if it is out there, you could search for a thousand years… but if you want to do that, you've come to the right place!" Hector suddenly perked up, beaming at them brightly. "My ship is the _Andromache_ and we can navigate the seas and the mists! We jump from world to world, land to land, seeing all there is to see! Would you like to come with us? I guarantee nothing but if your land is out there, we might find it someday!" Every word was true and Karna did not have to think twice.

"We will go with you," Karna said and Arjuna murmured his acceptance a moment later.

"Excellent! Poly, could you heal him please?" Poly, so that was her nickname. Karna watched as the young woman gently touched Arjuna's face and brushed him with healing, the bruises and one small gash vanishing as if they had never been. Medea watched closely, a frown on her face as Arjuna thanked her student, bowing slightly and making Polyxena blush. It was well held back but Karna observed the look on Arjuna's face, the definite interest as he gazed at the young woman. From her pursed lips, Medea saw it as well, and did not care for it.

"Let me show you around…" Hector seemed oblivious, but the signs had been very small. Karna thought about it as they were shown the rest of the ship and assigned bunks. There were few cabins and all of them were currently taken. Arjuna and Karna were split up and assigned bunk mates, which was a relief to them both. As the rest of the tour continued, though, Karna considered his brother.

Arjuna was attracted to Hector's sister, Polyxena. That was no surprise given what they had seen. But Karna could tell that Arjuna was thinking of acting on it. And why not? He already had multiple wives and handmaidens. He could add a foreign princess, easily enough. (was she a princess? Karna supposed it didn't matter, she was the child of a god. That was more than enough) Arjuna was charming, he might soon catch Polyxena's attention as well.

To Karna, that was an unpalatable thought. He wasn't sure why – perhaps it was the resonance Hector had mentioned, or simply his rivalry with Arjuna – but he was disinclined to simply let Arjuna have his way. Although even if he tried to court Polyxena it was likely enough Arjuna would win. His brother was the Awarded Hero, attracting adoration as easily as breathing. Karna had nothing of the sort, with his odd personality and habits. And yet.

 _I will try,_ Karna finally decided. He could have a second wife if he truly wanted and if Hector was right, his whole life before now might be lost. Also, Karna intended to take a roundabout approach. Arjuna would spend his efforts trying to charm Polyxena and no doubt running into her protectors. Karna would focus his attention on those protectors.

Karna would try to befriend Medea and Hector and from there, Polyxena.


	3. Chapter 3

Medea firmly made her young charge, Polyxena, leave the deck and the two handsome strangers behind.

"Stay away from them," Medea said firmly as soon as they were out of earshot. Polyxena gave her a sharp look and Medea met her gaze evenly. "They both want you girl." That was clear enough. The dark skinned one was obvious about it but she'd caught the interest in the other one as well, the way his blue eyes lingered just a touch too long. Polyxena huffed.

"Medea, you say that about every man who joins the crew!" That was too true. Medea sighed to herself. Why did it have to be so hard? For a moment, she reflected on it.

There were exactly three women onboard Hector's ship. Not because he'd object to ladies among the crew – in fact, Hector might welcome it – but he'd inherited most of Jason's crew and they were all men. They had only found one female Heroic Spirit, Artemis. And any man with even a minimum of brains would think she was beyond them. Then that same man would see Orion and if he hadn't already come to the right conclusion, Orion would convince him to look elsewhere. Medea herself intimidated the crew effortlessly. They were all too frightened to approach her.

Then there was Polyxena. Young, innocent and beautiful. Approachable and sweet. Every man who laid eyes on her thought she was a beautiful woman and if they just tried hard enough, she might be his. Medea scared away the crew, but she couldn't frighten off Heroic Spirits like the two they'd just taken in.

"Because they all want you," Medea muttered, reflecting that she'd said this far too many times. "Nevermind that. Let's find Artemis and make another apple for Mephistopheles." Polyxena made the apples but unless she wanted to exhaust herself for days, she needed help. The power of Apollo meshed seamlessly with Artemis, letting her student accomplish true miracles.

"Yes, he could use another." Polyxena seemed relieved to leave the topic behind and as they went to find the only other woman on board, Medea reflected on it. It would not be easy for her, but she would keep the girl safe.

Medea was not going to let Poly make the same mistakes she had.

* * *

Down in the hold, Robin sat on a crate holding precious silks and had a smoke.

"Another pair of noble fucks," Robin muttered, tapping out some ash. Even as he spoke, though, he knew he was being unfair. Most of the crew were Greek nobles, technically at least. And every last one worked hard or they got a boot in the ass from Hector. The captain worked hard too, when he was working at all. Hector loved his naps. "Ugh." Robin sighed, reaching up to rub his face. He wasn't fitting in well here.

"Robin?" Robin looked up, surprised, to see Hector squatting beside him. How had the man snuck up on him like that? But Hector could move quietly when he wanted to. "How are you holding up?"

"Uh? I'm fine," Robin muttered, taking another pull from his cigarette. Hector frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Not seasick? You seem a bit under the weather." Robin shook his head, wishing Hector would just go away. "Well, mind if I join you then?" Hector smiled and reached under his surcoat, pulling out an enameled case. Robin gazed at it, noting the fine gilding as Hector snapped it open and pulled out a cigarette.

"If you want," Robin said, not really meaning it. But it seemed he couldn't get away without being ridiculously rude so whatever. Hector could have a smoke with him if he wanted. The other man settled down on a container across from him and lit his cigarette. For a while, they smoked in silence.

"When you stub out your cigarette, make sure to use the sand," Hector finally said before gesturing. Robin followed his hand to a bucket of sand, bolted to the floor. "You have to be so careful with fire on a ship."

"Yeah, I know, I got the lecture," Robin muttered. He'd been put to work in the kitchens already and they had some pretty ingenious iron stoves they'd purchased god knows where. They were still a danger and the chef had been pretty intense on the subject. Hector smiled, tapping out a bit of ash.

"Well, I doubt anyone spelled out the consequences." Eh? "Anyone caught being stupid with their cigarettes gets to do an hour of burpees with Blade supervising." Burpee?

"What's a burpee?" Hector laughed and stood. Robin blinked as the other man demonstrated, squatting before taking a push up position, doing a push up, jumping his feet in then jumping up. "…Huh." Robin knew he could do that easily. An hour? Unpleasant at best.

"Blade likes to add other things to it as well," Hector said cheerfully and Robin suddenly wondered if – "I had to do it myself once! With all the crew mocking me! Ah, what fun."

"What, really?" Robin said, taken aback by the thought. Couldn't Hector have gotten out of it? Hector smiled, sitting back down and picking up his cigarette.

"Medea told me that if I made the rules, I had to abide by them, and everyone else agreed," Hector said lightly and Robin could easily picture it. "So I did my time. Blade's a sadist though, so be careful." Blade…

"I thought he said he doesn't have a name," Robin said and Hector shrugged, smoking his cigarette for a moment.

"He doesn't. That's just what we call him, since half the ship answers to 'hey, you.'" Hector breathed out a cloud of smoke and Robin snorted. "Robin… you aren't thinking of leaving when we make land, are you?" That made Robin tense as he remembered their original plans for him. But they were very far from that land now and he was pretty sure they wouldn't go back.

"I…" How should he answer though? Robin looked away, rolling his cigarette nervously between his fingers. "I was thinking about it," he muttered before bringing the cig to his mouth and taking a drag. Hector sighed softly and Robin blinked as the other man moved, joining him on his crate. There wasn't really enough room, Robin had to shift and it was uncomfortably close, for him anyway.

"I thought as much. I was wondering if I could convince you not to?" Hector murmured and Robin opened his mouth to ask what he meant… just in time for the man to kiss him. Robin went completely still as he felt warm lips against his, Hector's tongue slipping easily into his mouth. It… wasn't bad… then reason asserted itself and Robin jerked violently away, jumping to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Robin spat as he rubbed a sleeve against his mouth. Hector looked a bit startled.

"Well, kissing you," he said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world, curse him! "You didn't like it?" Hector sounded so hurt Robin almost felt badly. Almost.

"No! I like women, damnit!" Robin exclaimed, hiding his confusion. Not once in his life had a man touched him like that and Robin wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Why would you think I would?" What in hell had made Hector think he would be open to this? Hector hesitated a moment before shrugging with a small smile.

"You're not interested in my sister." …What? Robin stared at him as Hector explained. "You hardly even looked at her. To my mind, that means you have to like men." …What?!

"Not everyone in the world wants your sister!" Robin snarled but his treacherous mind reminded him of how adorable that woman was. A fresh faced innocence, like some of the really nice farmgirls, the ones he knew he could never have… "She's too good for me," Robin muttered, suddenly remembering he was still holding his cigarette. He brought it to his mouth as Hector frowned.

"I'm her brother so I of course agree with that but… Robin, why would YOU say that?" Hector sounded so concerned. Robin hesitated a moment before trying to explain.

"I'm just a murderer with a cowardly streak a mile wide. Why would she want someone like me?" Robin muttered, still smoking his cigarette. This… hurt… "A scummy thief, a bastard born in the woods, what nice girl would want me?" Oh, a few of them might have, but that was because they had more compassion than sense. Their fathers certainly set him on his way fast enough. Hector's frown deepened as he stood.

"Robin, it sounds like no one is harsher on you than yourself," Hector said and Robin blinked as the other man stepped forward and suddenly gripped his shoulder. "Have you forgotten that you are a hero?" The hell he was! Robin opened his mouth to object but Hector was going on, not letting him get the words out. "Your story is written in history. Yes, it wasn't an entirely positive story. There were tragedies and failures. But you tried and in trying, became a beacon of hope."

"But I didn't save a damned thing! It all went to shit in the end," Robin said, feeling the raw pain of it all over again. Thoughts of that woman in nun's habit intruded in his mind and Robin shuddered, rubbing his forehead. Then Hector squeezed his shoulder.

"Robin, are you forgetting who I am?" Huh? Robin lifted his head, gazing into Hector's face and seeing the other man looked old and tired. Hector gave him a small smile, edged with bitterness. "Hector of Troy… I defended our land successfully against a greater force, was one of the most marvelous generals ever born. And in the end I was slain by Achilles. Our land fell, Troy was sacked and my family was, for the most part, murdered." Hector's eyes glazed over and Robin stared, mesmerized. "In most realities my… my little boy was thrown off a battlement. He wasn't even two." Oh dear gods really? Robin suddenly realized he didn't know Hector's myth that well. "My wife was taken to be a concubine by his murderer. I… can only be glad that in some realities that didn't happen…" Hector paused before shaking his head and dropping his hand from Robin's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. But what I'm trying to say, Robin, is that being a hero isn't about succeeding, it's about trying. And you are, by any standard, most certainly a hero."

"…" Somehow, hearing it from Hector, Robin found he had to believe it. He was a hero. A scummy, small sort of hero maybe, but still a hero. Hmm. "Does that mean I'm worthy of your sister?" Robin jibed and Hector laughed.

"Oh hell no!" Hector's smile was open and cheerful. "But that's because I want you for myself." What?! Robin was about to protest but then Hector went on. "If you're not into me that's fine but we should go out whoring together!" …Oh. "Drinking and dicing and smoking, all the things a happily married man can't do. You're not allowed to chain yourself down just yet!"

"I don't really want to either," Robin said with a small laugh. Now that Hector had brought it up, that was the other thing. He wasn't ready to be a respectable man. Even if Robin could be someday – it was possible – he felt too young to settle down. Hector smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Excellent! But I think we've had a long enough smoke break. We should both get to work." Hm, that was true. They both stubbed out their cigarettes before going back onto the deck and finding things to. Hector mostly supervising and making sure everyone was doing their jobs, but that was the place of the captain. Robin got to climb to the crow's nest to take over from the current lookout. As he stood on the crow's nest and gazed out over the sea, the beautiful blue sky and fluffy white clouds, Robin rethought his plans.

Hector seemed like a nice guy. Maybe he would stay a while.

* * *

 _So cold. It is so cold._

Siegfried stumbled through the snow, feeling the ice-cold wind on his face. The sun shone down mercilessly and even slitting his eyes and shielding them with one hand, Siegfried felt like the glare off the snow would blind him. It was painfully white, rising in little plumes as the wind caught stray flakes and made them dance. It might have been beautiful if it hadn't hurt so much.

 _So cold._ Siegfried stumbled onwards, wanting nothing more than to lie down. But he couldn't do that, not because it would kill him – it wouldn't – but because he would hibernate, like any dragon faced with such a place. He wouldn't waken until spring, if there was a spring. That was the thought that terrified him. He'd randomly came out here after being forced to walk through a mist. What if there was no summer here? What if he slept forever?

That thought kept him moving, but it could not motivate him forever. Slowly but surely, the cold was seeping into his bones. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't… bear… it…

Siegfried wasn't truly aware of his body hitting the ground. He wasn't aware of the snow slowly drifting over his body and covering him. He was only aware of the growing lassitude, the deepening sleep from which he might never waken. The thought brought a small jolt of panic but he couldn't break free.

As a hibernating dragon, though, Siegfried was not completely unaware. So he knew when he vaguely heard voices.

 _Whoever this is had better not give us any trouble or I will fucking well shoot them._

 _Stuff it, Blade._

 _Don't call me that I hate it._

 _Well, we have to call you SOMETHING. Or how will you know when to duck? Robin, how are you holding up?_

 _Fucking FANTASTIC! I can't feel my – SHIT!_

Siegfried felt it when someone stumbled over his body and fell. He tried to rouse – draconic instincts registered danger – but then a hand was brushing away the snow and human intellect said this person probably wasn't going to kill him. That let the dragon relax and torpor took him again.

 _Let's loot the body._

 _Can we at least figure out if he's dead first? Artemis, Orion, is this what we're looking for?_

 _Yes! Yes, this is the one and he's not dead he's just sleeping! Oh what is this strange power? It's like nothing I've ever felt before! And my, look at those wings! Whatever can he be?_

 _Nothing normal. Orion, help me out here. Blade, Robin, you both defend, Artemis, take point. We're heading back. Turn him over…_ Siegfried felt himself being turned over, then someone grasped his shoulders, while another someone took his legs. He was being carried off. The hibernating dragon didn't care, as long as there was no danger. He WOULD have cared if there had been a treasure to guard – that would have roused Siegfried's draconic hindbrain – but there wasn't. These strangers could do what they liked.

Drifting in a hazy dream, Siegfried felt himself being carried off. It took a very long time and he heard muttered curses, a few sounds of combat as something attacked his unknown benefactors. And finally he heard gasps and cries, more voices, followed by a door opening and blessed warmth. Siegfried felt his armor being pulled away and his body bundled in blankets, the heat of a fire on his skin.

What finally roused him, though, was juice. Sweeter than the sweetest nectar, Siegfried vaguely identified it as apple. Yet, it was more… his mouth moved without thought and he chewed, releasing more of that fragrant juice and tasting the flesh. Oh god. Was this an apple of Yggdrasil? As consciousness returned Siegfried opened his eyes and saw a woman above him.

 _She is so beautiful,_ Siegfried thought, dazed, as she smiled at him. She was lovely in the way of many young women he had seen, fresh faced and healthy. Her eyes were a gorgeous cerulean blue while her hair was warm brown, shading to blonde a bit where it had been kissed by the sun. It was curled, natural waves that cascaded down her back. Her nose had a bump in it and that little imperfection made Siegfried think she was a mortal woman and not a goddess, despite the apple she was feeding him. Then she pressed another slice of apple to his lips and Siegfried accepted it gratefully. More of that amazing juice filled his mouth and Siegfried ate the apple, feeling more than just bliss. Energy was flowing into his limbs, like liquid warmth, heating and revitalizing him.

"Thank you," Siegfried murmured after the second slice and she dimpled at him.

"I am Polyxena. What is your name?" she asked and Siegfried liked that name. Polyxena… it was like an exotic version of Poly, a name he knew well.

"Siegfried," he said, still feeling exhausted. Polyxena smiled and offered him another slice of apple, which he accepted gratefully. This time, though, Siegfried freed an arm from the blankets so he could take the fruit properly. "This apple, what is it?" It was no normal apple. Siegfried ate as Polyxena answered.

"It's an apple of immortality." Eh? Siegfried realized his thoughts about apples of Yggdrasil hadn't been very far off. "My father was Apollo so I can make them, although it's very difficult for me unless Artemis helps. She used to be a goddess." Used to be? Siegfried was curious about that but more interested in the apple.

He ate the entire thing and by the time he was done, Siegfried felt completely revitalized. Pulling himself from the blankets he realized he was wearing only his undergarments. Looking around, he spotted his armor piled on a chair.

"Oh, do you want to wear that? It doesn't seem too comfortable, we have things that are so much warmer," Polyxena said and Siegfried hesitated. That was a rather charming thought. "It should even fit with your wings I think although we should tailor some of it to you later. Here, try this?" She offered him a pair of woolen pants and Siegfried accepted gratefully.

It was a bit awkward to wear normal clothing with his wings and tail, but Siegfried managed and Polyxena helped with a bit of impromptu tailoring. Her mentor, a woman she identified as Medea, came to help and soon he was comfortable enough. The wool was scratchy but very warm and brought him back to his childhood. How long had it been since he'd worn clothing like this?

With his new clothing Siegfried was able to go to the tavern and finally meet his rescuers.

"Ah, there you are! Our new crew member!" A man with brown hair, a small beard and a friendly smile said. Siegfried blinked but didn't contradict him. He had nowhere to go, no one and nothing. Joining this man and his crew seemed as good a direction as any. "I'm Hector, formerly of Troy. What's your name?"

"Siegfried," he said absently, examining the people in the tavern. They were all wearing the same heavy woolen clothing he was, except for one woman who was almost naked (she couldn't possibly feel the cold). Barmaids were hustling, bringing them all food and drink. Siegfried suddenly experienced a strong desire for beer and meat. "Might I have some food?"

"Of course!" Oh how wonderful. Soon Siegfried had a plate full of food, mostly rye bread with boiled, salted cod, and sauerkraut on the side. He enjoyed every bite, joining the people at the table. As he ate, though, Siegfried couldn't help but overhear some whispers from the villagers.

 _So strange looking, those horns…_ Siegfried swallowed a bit of fish, wishing his hearing wasn't quite so good. It wasn't the first time this had happened but it was still painful.

 _He's scary mommy!_ That made Siegfried wince and reach for his beer. He loved children, it hurt when he frightened them –

"Psst!" A finger poked him and Siegfried blinked, turning his head. Then he stared as he saw dead white skin, strange, blue-violet eyes and curling horns? "They ain't talkin' 'bout you. They're talkin' 'bout me." …Uh…

"Oh, uh… thank you." Siegfried said, a bit stunned as he took this stranger in. What was he wearing? Was his hair purple? He grinned widely and Siegfried leaned back a bit, intimidated. He'd never seen anything this strange in his life.

"No problem heheheheheh!" The giggling was the most disconcerting part. Siegfried watched, stunned, as the strange man went and found a seat at the table beside a man with very dark skin and white hair.

"That's Mephistopheles, terrifying everyone wherever he goes… this is Robin Hood, just call him Robin, this man has no name so we call him Blade… this is Karna and his brother Arjuna…" Hector was introducing him then and Siegfried nodded, mentally noting names and faces. Some would be very easy to remember, like the 'brothers' who looked nothing like each other at all. And seemed to hate each other, if he was reading the body language of the dark one correctly. "Would you like to come with us? I'm the captain of the _Andromache,_ sailing the seas and mists in search of new lands and trading as I go!"

"I would be honored," Siegfried said instantly. These people had rescued him but it was more than that. Even if the villagers were talking about Mephistopheles, he had no illusions about the likelihood that he could fit in here. These people, though, could clearly handle any strangeness. And the thought of going adventuring aboard a ship was extremely appealing. Hector looked a touch surprised before smiling.

"Well, that was the easiest sell I've ever had! Here, have more beer," he said, pushing a new flagon over and Siegfried accepted it with a smile. As he did, Polyxena walked up to the table and took a seat beside Hector. As he drank, Siegfried glanced at her thoughtfully. He wasn't going to say it, but that was another reason he wanted to go with them.

Siegfried had never tasted an apple like that before. He wanted to be near the woman who could make such wonders.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Mordred will be showing up next chapter! :)

 _Who am I?_

Polyxena stood at the edge of the deck, her hand on the rail, and thought about it as she gazed over the sea. It was dark and very late but she'd woken in the middle of the night. Slipping past Medea's wards wasn't easy – her mentor was entirely too protective – but Poly had plenty of practice. So now she was on the deck, looking over the dark, moonlit waters. Everything seemed so strange this late, nothing but shades of grey, like some photographs she'd seen.

 _Photographs._ Polyxena rolled the word around in her mind. _Motorcycle. Computer. Video game._ These were concepts she shouldn't have, although she wasn't the only one to remember. The dark skinned, nameless man, especially, knew precisely what she was talking about. Some of the others, including Hector, seemed to vaguely recall. And yet… _Why do I know these things? Who am I?_ Most of the time she knew. She was Polyxena, younger sister to Hector, twin sister to Troilus. Her brother had been murdered by Achilles in front of her and she'd been taken as his captive. Treated with honor as the daughter of a god and a seeress, Achilles had often heeded her advice. And yet… _I never really did anything._ Polyxena remembered cooking and mending, using the homely skills the priestesses had taught her. She'd made herself useful in the Myrmidon's camp but that was all.

At times like tonight, though, she remembered other things. She remembered the weight of a spear in her hands. She remembered feeling the solid _thunk_ of that spear hitting flesh, the impact running through her arms. Polyxena remembered fire dancing at her fingertips before being blown away, reducing darkened enemies to ash. Lifting a hand, she gazed into it before focusing her power. A tiny ball of flame began to form –

Then she heard footsteps and closed her hand, extinguishing the blaze as she turned. Polyxena expected it to just be a crewman – they had some people working at night, always – but instead she saw white hair, white skin and thoughtful blue eyes.

"It is late to be awake," he observed and Polyxena examined him, fascinated. His costume was so flamboyant, all red and gold, but what caught her gaze more than anything was his spear. Beautiful and gold, she wanted to touch it, to feel it in her hands. Would the weight of it match her memories? "May I join you?"

"I would be glad of the company," Polyxena said graciously. And truthfully, she meant it. A small smile quirked the edges of his lips before he joined her at the rails. "Your name was Karna?" It was hard to keep track sometimes. He nodded slightly, his translucent hair bobbing with the motion.

"Karna, son of Radha," Karna said and Polyxena nodded, remembering her own mother. It was hard, sometimes, when you had a mortal mother and a divine father. It seemed like the human half was crowded out and forgotten.

"Polyxena, daughter of Hecuba," Polyxena replied with a smile, pleased to introduce herself so. "I'm pleased to meet you." For real, not the… inauspicious way they had first met. Polyxena's cheeks heated a little as she remembered turning around to see two men in her quarters. She hadn't heard the door open and close so that had been beyond shocking. And the frank way they'd been staring at her… well, actually, that was quite familiar. Achilles and Patroclus had both looked at her so. Instead of responding, Karna merely nodded and leaned against the rail.

Karna said nothing more and for Polyxena, the silence was oddly comfortable. With most men it would have been awkward and strange, but not Karna. That thought made her smile a bit as she gazed up at the moon. As she did, though, her thoughts went a different way.

"So you want to go home. What will you do when you get there?" Polyxena asked with a small smile. "Take up your war again?" Somehow, Polyxena knew the history of the man beside her. He'd fought in a war on behalf of his king and died at his brother's hands… a brother who hadn't know they were related. "Given what you know?" she asked, turning her head to meet blue eyes. Karna stared at her solemnly.

"That is not my decision," he said and Polyxena wanted to sigh. She held it back.

"I understand," she said quietly. Karna was saying that it would be up to his relatives and friends. Could peace be achieved? Polyxena thought it was doubtful but… "Who knows what moment of time we will find it in, if we find it at all." They might find nothing but a twisted shard, barely recognizable as Karna's and Arjuna's homeland. They had found lands like that before.

"What will you do, if you find your homeland?" Karna asked, turning the question around. Polyxena laughed softly.

"Keep sailing," she said candidly and Karna smiled, a small tilt to his lips. "You knew Hector was lying."

"To himself more than anyone else," Karna agreed and Polyxena admired him for a moment. He was so handsome in the moonlight, his skin luminous under the gentle light. "I am only surprised that you know."

"I know Hector quite well," Polyxena said, reflecting on it. She hadn't known him that well until she had found him again, after Jason took her to be a concubine. A large part of the reason Hector had seized the ship. By now, though, Polyxena knew him extremely well. "I think he always wanted to go adventuring but restrained himself because he was a Prince. Now, though, he's had a taste of it. I don't think he could give it up," Polyxena gave the man beside her a gentle smile. "And I will go with him for now." Karna tilted his head to one side, examining her with penetrating blue eyes.

"And what is your wish?" Karna asked and Polyxena was almost touched by the question. Achilles would never have asked it, since her wants had meant almost nothing to him. Hector didn't think to ask her either, assuming she would do as he wanted. Karna was the first man to ask her such a thing.

"I'm not sure yet," Polyxena said, turning her head to look up at the moon again. It was so large and bright. "Or maybe I should say, I want too many things. I want to be a powerful sorceress. I want…" Polyxena hesitated. She'd mentioned this to Hector and he had just laughed. "I want to learn to use a spear," Polyxena finally said, lifting her head challengingly as she turned it to gaze at Karna. He just looked at her seriously, not mocking her ambition. "I want to be powerful for myself, not just a – a hanger on to powerful men." That was what she'd been for most of her life and truthfully, what she was now. But Polyxena was getting training from Medea, which was something. "Is that wrong?" Polyxena asked, wondering what Karna would say. Most men would laugh.

"No," he said it so simply, with such honesty, that Polyxena's breath caught. She blinked back tears before smiling at him.

"Would you be willing to teach me?" Polyxena asked, feeling a bright hope. It wouldn't be easy but she could get a weapon… but then Karna shook his head.

"No." Polyxena felt briefly crushed before he continued. "I am unable to teach. I learned this with my own sons, long ago." …Oh.

"I see," Polyxena said, still disappointed but understanding. Teaching was not easy. Medea sometimes had problems explaining basic things to her although Polyxena thought they had both learned along the way. Karna smiled at her faintly and she noticed again how the moonlight made him look so ethereal. Ah, but her eyes felt heavy now… "I should go back to bed," Polyxena said, stifling a yawn with one hand. Karna nodded.

"I will stay a bit longer. Rest well," he wished her and Polyxena nodded before turning to go. Karna was fascinating but she really was tired now… reaching the door, she glanced back to see Karna gazing over the sea. In the darkness his armor looked silver, not gold, and glittered like the stars. Smiling, Polyxena slipped down the stairs to go to her room.

It was rare to find a man who did not mock her dreams.

* * *

Karna watched with slightly wide eyes as the ship entered the mouth of a great cavern.

"How can something like this exist?" Arjuna asked and Karna had no answer. They had travelled into a cove, surrounded by high mountains. But one of the mountains had a great hole worked into it. Water was flowing out of it, a slow current they nonetheless had to fight against, rows biting into the water as the _Andromache_ steadily made its' way. Karna stared at the walls. They were smooth as glass and clearly unnatural.

"Magic! And our rowers are getting tired, take your turn," Hector said cheerfully and Karna nodded before moving quickly to do that. No one was exempt from rowing except the captain and the two women. Although if things were tricky on navigating and Hector needed help, the nameless man would join him.

There was nothing tricky about the navigation here. It was merely tedious, as the ship safely continued a steady course. There was no wind to help, though, so Karna applied himself, giving his strength to the ship. It was actually rather meditative, as the row master called the time. After a while Karna lost track of time, feeling nothing but the strokes of the oar, the wood against his palm.

Karna was surprised when the row master called for them to stop. The rowing came to a smooth halt and Karna felt it as the ship came to a stop with a soft bump. The men at the rows began leaving their spots, moving naturally aboveboard and Karna followed the wave, joining them. As he did he vaguely noticed Arjuna, beautifully coiffed and poised as always. He seemed out of place on the oars yet Karna knew his brother was no stranger to hard work. And for ancient Greeks, manning a ship's oars was appropriate enough for a noble.

Setting that thought aside, Karna stood on the deck of the ship and gazed over the place they had found. It was a town, nearly a city. A vast cavern, filled with low slung buildings. They were made of the same stone as the cavern, which had the same oddly smooth walls as the tunnel. The lighting was strange and not very comfortable, blue lanterns that illuminated the place with a cold fire. Karna could understand the need for them, though. There had to be some kind of air circulation – he felt a breeze – but the soot from torches and lanterns would quickly become unbearable in such an enclosed space.

"Alright you goons, listen up!" Hector called and Karna's attention snapped to him. He was standing on a box to get himself some height and the nameless man was standing to one side, Medea to the other. "You all know the drill BUT we have plenty of newcomers so I'm going to go over it!" There was a chorus of groans and Karna listened obediently as Hector ignored that and continued. "This is the Underground! It's a hive of villany, the place where pirates gather, and the hub of the worlds!" Say what? "It was made by a half-crazed goddess with no name!" …What? Karna glanced around involuntarily. Speaking so of the gods… but surely Hector knew what he was doing. "She says she's the daughter of Loviatar and she's extremely dangerous! If you see a woman with long grey hair and burning red eyes, run, do not walk!" Karna was less than worried. "Also, you will travel in pairs so pick your friend! Stay with this person at all times! Piss together, I am not joking!" …No. "Do not go to Avenda's Dice Parlor and do not go to the Dark Horse whorehouse or I will have you thrown overboard!" Did he want to know why? Well, Karna was not interested in a whorehouse. "Keep all these things in mind and I will do you the courtesy of assuming you can handle yourselves! Now go cause some chaos you villainous scum!" There was a laugh from the crew and glancing around, Karna thought the Greeks were indeed a villainous assortment.

Karna's first thought for a companion was Polyxena. It would be an honor to escort her. However, looking for her, he was disappointed. Arjuna was already there speaking to her and as Karna watched she laughed, a smile on her face. That place has been claimed… turning away, Karna frowned. He wasn't sure who –

A soft cough caught his attention and Karna blinked as he beheld the strange man they had rescued from the snow. He was tall, tall enough that Karna had to look up a little, and horns curled back over nearly white hair. The pattern of light on his skin was very unusual and so was his small, hesitant smile.

"I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" He asked as Karna tried to recall his name. Ah, Siegfried, that was it.

"I would be honored," Karna said, truly meaning it, although his tone didn't change at all. He was not very good at expressing himself… Siegfried's smile grew, though, and Karna knew the words had been enough.

"Thank you. Where would you like to go? I'm not interested in a whorehouse and I hate gambling, but I would like beer," Siegfried said and Karna smiled slightly. That was precisely how he felt, about the whorehouses at least. Gambling was something he'd done, on occasion, although he'd been told he was a very boring person to gamble with.

"I would like some beer as well. Shall we find some?" Karna suggested and Siegfried laughed. They left the boat together. It didn't take long for them to find a tavern and as they settled in for a nice beer, Karna was pleased with the temporary companion he'd made. Friend? Well, perhaps.

Karna didn't have many true friends, but perhaps Siegfried could be one of them.


End file.
